Passed Over Prodigy
by HollyBerry89
Summary: Harry is mistaken as brother to the BWL, Nathan, he's incredibly powerful but wants to remain neutral in the war, too bad the light side won't let him. Cliche's Wrong BWL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

It was a cool and blistery Halloween night when a man with a long, black cloak approached a small home nestled in Godric's Hollow.

This man was known as Voldemort fearsome and most terrible Dark Lord etc. etc. He sneered at the incredibly _Gryffindorish_ house, with a tiny picket fence and cute, happy daisies surrounding the path. Oh yes, he would definitely burn this place to the ground when he was through. He lifted his wand and blasted the door of the hinges. It wasn't really necessary but it certainly made a statement to anyone inside. A foolish young girl, the babysitter he presumed, sprinted into the hallway and stared at him stupidly before he hit her with a Nightmare curse and knocked her unconscious.

After this no one really knows for sure what happened, except maybe Voldemort, but most believed two basic truths about this night; first, Voldemort was vanquished and second, Nathan Potter, who bore no marks from the hellish encounter, was the Boy-Who-Lived.

A/N:

Dumbles sensed light magic around Nathan so he figured Nathan must have protected Harry and himself, when really it was Harry's magic. Dumbles also thought that since Nathan didn't have any marks he was stronger than Harry.

Questions:

What pairing?

Dark Harry?

First fanfic so be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Right now people seem to be leaning towards Harry/Daphne so I'll probably have that pairing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter Two: Finally Some Intelligent Company

-Godric's Hollow-

"NATHAN! OH NATHAN, DEAREST! WE HAVE TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY, SWEETHEART!" Lily screeched up the stairs in her annoying, high-pitched, headache-inducing voice, unaware that one of her sons was standing right in front of her.

Harry's mouth twitched with unspoken words as his _mother_ fractured his eardrums. Harry started to edge behind her, hopefully he could escape before Nathan in all his egotistical glory showed up.

"**I**'m here, Mother." He sniffed and froze. "Is that waffles? I TOLD YOU I WANTED PANCAKES!" Harry darted out of there as quick as his legs would take him, he really didn't want to make his already present headache worse.

Breakfast, as usual, was disastrous. Lily fawned over Nathan and James praised and boasted about his nonexistent Quidditch abilities while Nathan sucked it all up with a puffed out chest.

"Now, Nathan love, we're going to Diagon Alley today." Lily's saccharine voice cut through Harry's musing.

"But why, mum? I want to play Quidditch with Dad and Padfoot."

"Now, now, son, we're going to Diagon Alley to get you a WAND. It'll be so cool and…" James leaned in closer to Nathan, "…we can stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

_Hmm…Nathan's getting a wand. With some persuasion I could probably get Lily to agree to get me one as well. _Harry thought. James and Nathan ran upstairs to get dressed and Harry sidled over to Lily. "Hello, Mum."

Lily started and turned around. She let out a relieved breath. "Oh hello Harry. How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine, fine, but I heard that we're going to Diagon Alley to get Nathan a wand…"

"Oh, yes. He's really looking forward to it."

"Yeah, it's just too bad that the wand will just be used for pranks and not for learning or anything." Lily frowned. "I mean all Nathan wants to do is play Quidditch, it's really too bad he doesn't have someone to help him stay focused. And I mean if someone learned with him then they could always watch his back I[n any problems he gets himself into…" Harry let his voice trail off and started piling up the cleaned dishes

Lily's eyes lit up with thought and excitement while looking at Harry. "Well, Harry, how would you like to get a wand, too?"

Harry schooled his face into surprise and excitement. "Oh, really, Mum?"

Lily smiled sweetly, "Of course, Harry. You need protection, too"

-Diagon Alley: Leaky Cauldron-

Harry looked around the filthy bar with disgust and disdain. Mostly because as soon as Nathan flopped out of the floo all of the wizards in the bar rushed the family and started screaming over each other to make themselves heard. He let out a deep breath, walked over to Lily. "Mum, I'm going over to Flourish and Blotts, okay?"

Lily glanced down at him, nodded and gave him a purse of galleons.

-Flourish and Blotts-

Harry glanced around his favorite store in Diagon Alley, he had first come here when he was five to escape Nathan's fans and had it had been his safe place ever since. As he entered another row, he collided with something that knocked him on his butt.

Harry blinked in surprise from the floor before looking over to what had knocked him over. It was a young girl with long black hair that concealed her face. "I'm sorry." Harry apologized quietly and leaned over trying to help her pick up the books she'd dropped. He hesitated after looking at the title; she was reading second year textbooks, but she couldn't be older than him. They stood and Harry looked her over once more and frowned. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

The girl looked up. She had a slim face and one could tell even now that she would grow to be beautiful. Her eyes were a bright blue. She smiled slightly. "Thank you, I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"It's no problem, so how old are you?" Harry asked gesturing at her books.

She looked down, "Oh, I'm seven." She looked unsure whether or not they should be talking.

"Charms is pretty interesting, neh?"

She smiled, looking relieved that he had broken the ice, "Yeah, but the first year charms seem so simple and like my mother always told me," Here she took up a snobbish arrogant tone, "_ It's best to be prepared in any endeavor one takes part of_." Both laughed and continued chatting about various charms and spells they'd learned about.

"Harry, come on let's get to Ollivander's." Lily called. Harry smiled at Daphne. "I've got to go, see you later." Daphne looked put out but smiled back. "Send me an owl, 'kay?"

As the pair went their separate ways they couldn't help but think, _Finally, some intelligent company. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: I was going to have Harry start to really dislike Dumbledore because Dumbles commands the hat to put Harry in Gryfinndor. I'm not really sure what house Nathan should be in. Since I didn't mention it Harry's eldest and Nathan was born after midnight but the med witch didn't record it right. Right now Harry is eight.**_

_**Chapter Three: Wands Reflect Their Wizards**_

_**-Ollivander's-**_

_**Harry walked silently with his family, glaring at all the sheep that pointed at them and whispered while Nathan and James strutted down Diagon Alley with Lily fussing after them. He sighed. He was so different from them, he would be a 100 galleons that he wouldn't be sorted into the same house as Nathan and yet both his parents**_** seemed to think that they were the closest of friends. **

**Finally they arrived at the little wand shop. Nathan sneezed from the dust and was about to launch into a complaining tirade when an old ancient looking man with silver eyes stepped into the light. His hands weren't wrinkled despite his age and his fingers looked flexible and nimble. His nose was long and thin and the air around him smelled of sawdust.**

**Nathan puffed up his chest and announced arrogantly, "I am the Boy-Who-Lived and am here to purchase a wand." **

**Ollivander raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry. "And how may I help you, young man?" **

**Harry stifled a laugh at the shock and bewilderment written all over his families face. "Well, sir, I am here too purchase my first wand." **

**Ollivander smiled mysteriously and opened his mouth to speak when James angrily interrupted, "I think you better serve Nathan before him." Nathan and Lily hastily nodded their agreement. Silver eyes turned to look at Harry, who rolled his eyes and nodded in response.**

**Ollivander heaved a long-suffering sigh and moved to the back of the store. After Nathan tested out several wands, growing more frustrated with each one, James intervened. "Perhaps you should get some of your stronger wands, clearly these aren't powerful enough." Nathan and Lily nodded at his logic.**

**Ollivander rubbed at his temples, sighed and told them in a weary voice, "I started out with average wands and it was quite clear that **_**he**___**was not powerful enough to handle them. **

"**Hogwash." Three of the Potters chorused together, unaware of the fourth family member snickering.**

"**How about we try just one more." Ollivander asked as he handed Nathan another box. Nathan pulled out the wand and pink sparks shot out the end.**

"**Brilliant." Nathan whispered. **

**Ollivander snickered softly and said, "How curious."**

**James coughed, "Is that curious because that is a, um, **_**special**_** wand that you had?"**

"**In a way, I just found it curious that the savior of the wizarding world would have an ash wand with a core of …" Here Ollivander paused.**

"**Core of…" Nathan demanded, still looking slightly puffed up at being called savior of the wizarding world.**

"**Troll nose hair." Ollivander stated anticlimactically.**

**All of the Potters drew back in shock, while Harry collapsed with laughter. "That can't be right." James sputtered.**

"**The wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander stated before turning to Harry. "Now let's find you one, eh?"**

**It took an obscene amount of time for Harry to find his wand. As time went on the stack of wands was piled high enough of the ground that it would have been twice as tall as Professor Flitwick. "Tricky customer, eh. Well let's try this one." Ollivander said his voice trembling with excitement, his eyes shining with enthusiasm. **

**Harry wearily took it, expecting another failure, when warmth tingled up his arm and sparks shot out the end like fireworks. "Beautiful." Harry whispered watching the magic connecting between his chest and the wand. **

**Ollivander looked like he might faint from excitement. "I can't believe…I never thought it would sell…must be powerful."**

"**Excuse me, sir, but what is it?" Harry asked quietly aware of his family's bad mood.**

"**It's Kapur wood and the core is scales from a Kraken woven together with Sphinx fur. It's very strong and reflects that you are probably very intelligent but can also become destructive."**

**The family looked surprised that Harry got a powerful wand and even more surprised when they learned that it probably meant Harry was a genius. The Potters paid and left. James thinking about what pranks he would teach Nathan now that he had a wand. Nathan thinking how stupid it was **_**Harry**_** got the cool wand when he** was the Boy-Who-Lived. Lily considering how much she actually knew about her eldest son. Harry contemplated how much more opportunity was open to him now that he had a wand.

-Godric's Hollow-

As soon as Harry climbed out of the floo he was assaulted by the cacophony of numerous people shouting. He blinked in shock and saw his brother puffed up and as far as he could tell bragging about his new wand to his follo-friends. His mother and father were smiling proudly and chatting with several people. Suddenly a hand was thrust into his line of vision.

Harry looked up into the kind, tired amber eyes of Remus Lupin. Excitement filled his heart and he threw himself at the werewolf, his smile lighting up his face. "Hello Moony."

Remus chuckled, "Hello, cub. So how was your trip to Diagon Alley?" He asked smiling kindly.

"Well Nathan's fan club mobbed us, as usual but I was able to slip away and buy these." Harry said gesturing to the bag he got from Flourish and Blotts. Then his eyes lit up as he proudly whipped out his wand. "And I got this too. It's Kapur wood with Kraken scales wound in Sphinx fur. Isn't it great?"

Remus looked surprised but smiled at the excitement in his cub's voice. It was only during rare times like these that he actually sounded like an eight year old.

Eventually the visitors left and the Potters went their separate ways. James and Nathan outside to ride their brooms, Lily off to chat with some of her friends who weren't at the party. Harry wasn't going to waste his time though, he would learn and excel. He would show Nathan that he wasn't anything special. He would become a prodigy of magic.

-Godric's Hollow- next day

It was Harry and Nathan first lesson with Dumbledore. Harry was tired because he had been up all night reading and practicing. However, he was still looking forward to learning from Dumbledore because he was supposed to be the greatest sorcerer.

As they walked into the library they say Dumbledore talking in low voices to their parents who were nodding seriously. But when the door closed the adults stopped talking and Dumbledore smiled kindly at the two boys. "Hello, hello. Come in now and sit."

At the end of the lesson Nathan was feeling bored and Harry disappointed. He was hoping that they'd be learning interesting spells, he'd already done all the spells they "learned" last night. It didn't help any that Dumbledore pretty much stared at Nathan the entire time not even acknowledging that Harry was there at all! Dumbledore would praise Nathan every time he did even the tiniest thing right and his parents were no better. Harry sighed maybe it would be better if he just learned himself.

Harry walked up to his room and sat on his bed musing morosely on the mediocre lesson. His musings were cut short when an insistent _Tap! Tap!_ cut through the silence He looked up and saw an unfamiliar owl at his bedroom window. He let the owl in and took the letter from the beautiful Spotted Owl. To Harry was written on the front. Curiosity intrigued he opened the scroll.

_Hello Harry,_

_How are you? Did you forget to write? I just was writing to say hello and see if you wanted to come to my home. We could discuss some Charms theory or the like. _

_My father told me, well he didn't actually tell me, more he was ranting to my mother and I overheard, really., I swear I wasn't eavesdropping, anyway he told me that he saw the Potters go into Ollivander's. Did you get a wand? I really must know it's piqued my curiosity and if I ever want to sleep I'll need to quench it. _

_Owl me back, I don't have many intelligent people to converse with. Especially not people our age._

_Sincerely,_

_Daphne_

Harry smiled pulled out a parchment and quill and began to write.

-Godric's Hollow-Harry and Nathan's Birthday 11-

Harry's mouth was beginning to hurt from all the fake smiling he had done throughout this farce of a party. In public he portrayed respectful older brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who would help his brother beat Voldemort. In private he was anything but. He sneered at the pathetic followers of his brother who were too stupid to realize what an incompetent fool his brother was. He most definitely would not help his brother beat Voldemort, but that didn't mean he was going to help old snake face either. No he was just going to survive the war and adapt to whatever the new world was. He would only get involved if he or anyone else he cared about got threatened.

Another camera flash temporarily blinded him. He sighed while trying to restrain his growing temper. Just then a hand touched his arm and a soft voice whispered, "Let's go up to your room, I can't stand being near these people one more minute." A smile passed over his face as he turned.

"Hey Daphne." Daphne was scowling and glaring at the people from the press and the hoard of redheads surrounding Nathan. They wound their way upstairs and Daphne flopped on his bed.

"God, I've got such a freaking headache! Is it really necessary for all of them to scream every word they freaking say!" She took some deep breaths and schooled her face into being neutral. "So did you learn any new spells you would care to teach me?"

Harry smiled amused. Daphne let her guard down around him but if there was anyone else around her Slytherin mask would never have come off. Daphne was really intelligent and cunning. Her family was dark-gray but Daphne was just neutral. She had been friends with a muggle boy but her father had forbid her from seeing him ever again. She had problems with any authority figure because of her parents controlling nature. The only reason she was still allowed to be friends with Harry was because he was a member of the highly influential Potter family.

As they chatted Daphne wandered over to the window which overlooked the backyard. "Your brother is showing off again." She said absent mindedly watching as Nathan and his sidekick Ron Weasley landed next to a girl with long dirty blonde hair who was reading a magazine. Daphne frowned as they made fun of the girl. "Come on Harry, we've got a girl to save from a pig-headed egotistical maniac. Harry sighed put down his book and followed Daphne downstairs.

As they approached the two red heads and the blonde girl Daphne sneered, "Hey, Potter, if you're asking that poor girl if you're an egotistical moron then let me tell you the answer is duh!"

Nathan's rotund face heated up and he attempted to sneer, "Oh yeah, well…"

"You're just a slimy snake!" Ron chimed in, glaring at Daphne.

Nathan nodded to Ron and demanded, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I invited her, god knows I need some company with an I.Q. above 20." Harry defended his long time friend while staring pointedly at Ron.

Ron's ears turned a bright red. Nathan put his hand on Ron's shoulder and hissed, "Dad'll hear about this."

Harry twisted his face into mock horror, putting his hand over his heart and gasping dramatically. Daphne snickered quietly and shouted after Nathan and Ron, "Run to your Daddy wittle kitties!" Daphne turned to the girl and asked, "You okay? They're real jerks."

The girl smiled dreamily, "Oh, I'm fine. My name is Luna Lovegood, by the way." She then looked over onto Harry's arm and stated matter-of-factly, "You have a Rugnomey on your arm by the way. They feed of powerfully magical beings."

Harry blinked in surprise and smiled, amused at this girl's…interesting view on the world. He opened his mouth to reply when Daphne nudged him in the side. Harry looked up and saw his father stomping over angrily with Nathan and Ron trailing behind him, smiling smugly.

"What are you doing with _her_?" James snarled pointing at Daphne.

Harry looked at him coldly. "She's my friend."

James' eyebrow twitched and he gritted his teeth. "Why did you attack Nathan and Ron, when they were simply asking that girl to play with them."

Harry sneered at his gullibility and was once again interrupted when Lily came over looking worried. "What's going on?" She asked looking between Harry and James.

"He is hanging out with snakes!" James shouted angrily.

Lily frowned at James' bigotry and looked over to Harry, but his face was cold and his lips were pressed tightly together. Suddenly Sirius shouted for James and Nathan. Everyone looked over to Sirius and James and Nathan left. Nathan with one last smirk at Harry.

Harry was trembling with barely concealed rage when a hand touched his arm. He looked up expecting it to be Daphne, but instead he looked up into the concerned green eyes of his mother.

"He doesn't mean it. You know he loves you, he can be just a bit…" Lily trailed off uncertainly. She weakly smiled at him, gave his arm one more reassuring squeeze and departed. Harry watched after her, her touch lingering on his arm.

A/N:

To Firecanburn;

Thanks for the review and I know it is really unoriginal but for some reason I am just obsessive over the whole Twin-Who-Lived thing. I was not planning to go into any real detail over his years at Hogwarts because I think they get really boring. I'm trying to make my chapters longer because a couple reviewers commented on that but I was really just trying to get my idea down before I left for vacation. Any tips on how to make it longer? I was going to put in a few twists. I was thinking of having him graduate Hogwarts super early and become a teacher or some other forms of manipulation via Dumbledore.

Anyone against mentor Ollivander?

I made Luna the same age as Harry and Daphne.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Four: Past Experiences

Since I received a lot of negative reviews about how the whole Daxois thing was confusing I decided to change up chapter four.

This entire chapter is going to be in the past, before and after Harry gets his wand.

.

.

.

_Harry six years old, Diagon Alley…_

Bored out of his mind, Harry sighed with impatience. This photo shoot had been going on for eight hours. EIGHT! How many pictures of a short, plump, egotistical kid can you take?! They were taking pictures for the new _Potter Family Calendar. _Even though it was supposed to be about the entire Potter family hadn't been in the pictures for the last couple of years. No one noticed or those who did notice didn't care that the Potter's eldest child wasn't in the calendar anymore. Not even Remus mentioned it.

Honestly, Harry couldn't bring himself to be surprised when Remus looked over at him, saw his misery, and looked away. Remus was always inconsistent in his affections. He was passive and so he didn't want to bring conflict between him and James, Harry knew. Lily might have cared if she wasn't watching the crowd like a hawk, making sure no Death Eaters were going to come and attack her precious little Nathan.

Knowing no one would notice he was gone, Harry felt free to wander off. As expected, Harry thought, no one noticed me slip away. Little did Harry know that a pair of silver eyes and a pair of amber eyes saw his escape and while the amber eyes turned away, the silver ones took chase.

Absent-mindedly, Harry wandered into Flourish and Blotts, he was looking for any something interesting to read. It shocked Harry how so many wizards were ignorant of both magic and wizarding culture. Harry suspected that it was because of the muggleborns who never learned wizarding culture, but that wasn't entirely their fault considering no one ever taught about it. Nowadays only Purebloods, like the Greengrass' or the Malfoys' seemed to teach it to their offspring.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Shocked, Harry looked into silver eyes that were much to close to his own face for comfort. Harry couldn't focus on the person's face enough to even tell whether they were male or female. The eyes mesmerized Harry and he couldn't look away. "I believe you would be more interested in this then those manner books." Harry felt weight being dropped into his cauldron, he looked down at the cauldron but as soon as he looked up the mysterious person was gone.

Creeped out, Harry went back to the photo shoot. Paranoia crawled under his skin and his eyes scanned over everyone. Harry walked up to Remus and stood close to him, hoping that the werewolf would protect him.

Remus looked down at Harry. Part of him was glad he was back, the other part had hoped Harry wouldn't come back while the photo shoot was in session. Seeing all this attention lavished on his brother must make Harry feel jealous, right? "Glad to see you're back, pup."

Harry looked up. Remus had noticed he was gone? Harry flashed a huge smile at Remus and just like that the strange encounter was forgotten.

.

.

.

_Harry; seven years old; Godric's Hollow…_

Harry was home alone. His parents were out on a date and seemed to have decided Harry was old enough to look after himself and his brother and his brother's friend, even though he was the same age as the two boys he was watching.

Harry was reading in the living room when he heard a noise that closely resembled an elephant running down the stairs. Looking up, Harry saw his brother and his brother's friend, _Rob or was it Rod?_, standing at the foot of the stairs. _Not an elephant, then. _"We are hungry." Nathan announced pompously while Rod nodded behind him.

"The kitchen's right through that door." Harry put on a mask of mock concern. "Or did you forget again?" Standing up and walking over to Nathan, Harry said in a false loving voice, "Here, I'll just show you the way." Grabbing Nathan's hand and ignoring his sputters of anger and humiliation, Harry led Nathan to the kitchen. "Here we are. Good job, Nathan!"

Nathan was humiliated, not because his brother made him look like an idiot in front of his friend, no he was humiliated because Harry was reminding him that he actually had forgotten where the kitchen was, merely a few days ago and now Harry was acting just like their mother had acted. "If you don't make food Dad's gonna be real angry."

Harry pursed his lips at Nathan's response. It was true, James would be furious if his precious little Boy-Who-Lived didn't eat. Of course, Nathan could just lie and say Harry didn't make food anyway, but his mother sometimes checked with the house elf they had too see if what Nathan said was true. Knowing he had no choice but to make a feast for the whale, Harry turned to the stove.

Smug, Nathan couldn't help but jab at Harry for making a fool out of him, Nathan, the Boy-Who-Lived. "I don't know why you even stay here. It's obvious no one wants you!"

Nathan's remark was too close to the truth for Harry's liking. Anger and envy, swam before him, tempted him to give in to his feelings, to make his brother pay. Harry's self-control was shattered by Nathan's next statement. "Even Mom and Moony, the only ones who ever even look at you like me better…"

Nathan had planned to continue, but for the first time he looked around him, actually looked at the room. The windows were bending and cracking under an unseen pressure, flames two feet high were on the stove, the doors were opening and closing at a rapid pace. Harry's anger was pressing down on Nathan, making him squirm in fear like a mouse clutched in the claws of a cat. An awful scent was filling the room and Nathan knew it was him. He could feel the wetness down his pants, feel the tremors of his muscles as his bowels were released. _Please, Mommy, Daddy, save me!_ Nathan thought terrified as his brother advanced on him. As though answering his prayer, the door suddenly opened.

The door opening was disregarded by Harry in his enraged state. The only thing that mattered was hurting Nathan, hurting the one who made him burn with envy.

James stunned Harry, realizing for once that the powerful magic was coming from his eldest son. Lily was terrified, she had never suspected that her elder son was this powerful. _**What would happen if Harry joined the Dark?**_ _**Would he be able to kill Nathan, his brother?**_ Lily and James had come rushing back home after they felt the wards bending under powerful magic, it scared Lily that her own son was responsible for that magic. No one saw murder in Harry's eyes.

.

.

.

_Harry; eight a few weeks after getting his wand…_

"Now today we're going to keep on turning you matches into needles. We've been working on this for a while, Nathan, and I'm sure you're going to get it today." Dumbledore instructed Nathan in a kindly voice. Harry rolled his eyes. They had been working on this spell for weeks and the most Nathan had ever done was get the match to turn silver. Harry had already done the spell before their first lesson of trying the spell! Why did he ever even waste his time with these lessons, anyway? He never learned anything from Dumbledore. Of course, it was kind of funny watching as his parents and Dumbledore became more and more worried that Nathan wasn't even able to perform this simple spell while Harry had been doing it for weeks.

The lesson ended after nine hours and Nathan had finally accomplished the spell. Nathan was so tired afterwards that he went to bed…without eating! Harry was not tired at all so after eating some pasta he went to the library to get another book to read before bed. As he neared the door he heard a murmur of voices. Creeping closer he listened.

"Dumbledore, shouldn't Nathan be doing better? Harry's been doing the spell flawlessly." Lily asked worriedly at first but with a hint of pride in the second sentence.

"Aw, Lils, don't worry I'm sure Nathan'll do better when they start on defense against the dark arts. He just doesn't see the importance of turning a match into a needle! And Harry has shown that he can kick ass, too!" James enthused to his wife, disregarding Nathan's lack of a performance.

"Quite right, James. Lily you shouldn't worry about Nathan, at all. I'm sure Nathan's magic is just slowly returning after the stress of defeating Voldemort." Dumbledore agreed, smiling benignly down at Lily and James. _{ The elder Potter, Harry is it? Is certainly showing potential. With Nathan and the other Potter on our side. The Light side will emerge victorious. But how to make sure that Harry stays Light? Hmm, I'll think on this more with my lemon drops.} _

Harry backtracked away from the door and headed to his room. His thoughts were filled with the fact that his mom and even more surprisingly his father had noticed his success. That night, Harry slept much more peacefully than he had ever slept after Voldemort's attack.

.

.

.

_Harry; eleven years old; Platform Nine and Three Quarters…_

"Now, Prongslet, make sure to pull lots of pranks…"

"And makes Snape's life miserable…"

"We want at least two letters from Hogwart's each week…"

And feel free to venture 'round at night." James and Sirius enthused, talking over each other in their excitement.

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes at their antics. Lily pulled Harry into her arms as he started to walk towards the train. She kissed his head, "Have fun, Harry."

Harry squirmed in his mother's grasp slightly, "Thanks." He replied. He couldn't really call her Mom because she didn't always act like it, but calling her Lily seemed so cold… "Bye, Remus, Mother." Ah, yes the perfect word.

As Harry walked over to the train he was attacked by two people. One a girl with black hair and sapphire eyes, the other a girl with ash blonde hair with sea green eyes. "Hello, Harry." The latter said dreamily. "I see you still haven't gotten rid of the Rugnomey."

"Hello, to you too, Luna." Harry said, laughing softly at his friend. Though they had only known each other for a short time, Harry, Luna and Daphne were pretty close. Most likely because they were all each other had.

"Let's head to the train shall we." Daphne stated courteously. Harry never liked it when Daphne put on her mask but he understood the necessity of it. Schooling his own features he replied in a gracious tone, "Of course."

And so our hero and his friends headed to Hogwart's unaware of what lay ahead…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Five: Friendship, Anger and Manipulation

**Vote!! **

Harry/Daphne/Luna

Just Harry/Daphne and Luna/?

.

.

.

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts…_

Sucking on the most scrumptious sweet in the world, lemon drops, Albus Dumbledore was thinking over the lessons he had been giving the Potter twins.

_{ Nathan has been quite a disappointment in his lessons so far, but he'll advance with time, I am sure. Hmm…The other Potter though, Harry, he is one of the most intelligent and advanced children I have ever met. They don't get along, at all, but they would prove useful if I had both of them under my control. With their current relationship I'd only have one but if I could bring the boys together…Of course I'll have to do something to stop this "friendship" between the Greengrass girl and Harry…}_

With his plan formed Albus smiled benignly at Fawkes and pulled the bowl of lemon drops towards him.

_{ Yes, his plan was perfect…}_

.

.

.

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Luna showed Harry and Daphne the proper way to get rid of a Wessil infestation and unsurprisingly Harry was visited by his brother. Nathan was annoying and refused to go away and so Daphne charmed the compartment door shut, and in the process broke his nose. Harry figured that he would be blamed for the incident but couldn't bring himself to care. After all, the crunch of Nathan's nose breaking was truly satisfying.

As the first years stood outside the Great Hall, waiting to be called in, Nathan was, of course, bragging. "**I **got my wand when I was eight years old." He was practically shouting his words. Harry rolled his eyes, why did he have to be so obvious about his desire for attention to be lavished upon his unworthy form?

"Wow." A meek, slightly pudgy boy named Neville, remarked quietly. "What is your wand?"

A blank look appeared on Nathan's face (it wasn't that much different from his normal expression, really.) then a flush spread up his cheeks. "It's a…It's a cherry wand with, um…with a…a Griffin feather!" His sentence ended in a sort of proud exclamation, contradicting with his earlier stutters.

"No it's not." Luna stated simply, not even looking towards Nathan.

Nathan paled, "Yes it is." His tone was uncertain.

"Your wand is ash with core of-" Luna started but was interrupted by the arrival with the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Students, follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor," Nathan and Ron puffed up at this. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Daphne scowled at the woman's disdain filled tone when she stated the latter. _**Wonderful, a prejudiced teacher already.**_

The Sorting passed without incident. Most people took about two minutes to sort and no one's sorting took very long. Some, like Draco Malfoy, were sorted after less than a minute. Daphne was sorted into Slytherin and Luna into Ravenclaw. The only odd thing about the Sorting was that Harry wasn't called forward when his name came in the alphabet. It wasn't until after a Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin that Harry's name was called.

Nervous and apprehensive, Harry approached the rickety old stool. As the Hat slid over his eyes, he looked at Daphne's pensive expression.

_Mr. Potter, eh. Yes, yes I know just where I'd put you. _The Hat stopped talking but it didn't call out a House either. _**Mr. Hat, if you know where to put me, why don't you just Sort me?**_ Harry asked the Hat quietly, expecting a response. When none came Harry started to feel slightly nervous. Just as he was about to ask Dumbledore what was wrong with the Hat, it flared to life and screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry frowned as he wound his way over to the red and gold table that was clapping politely. Why did the Hat sound so uncertain about his Sorting? Harry looked over to Daphne, she was smiling, but looked slightly regretful. Like she had hoped he would be sorted into Slytherin.

" 'Bout time you got something right, eh bro?" Nathan said loudly, splattering food all over the table. "Those snakes are evil!" He declared obnoxiously, turning around to glare at the Slytherin table. "Especially that Greengrass girl."

Eyes cold as ice, Harry stated in no uncertain terms. "I would rather sit with Daphne, then stay here and be splattered by your food bits."

Nathan's face burned with anger but Harry wasn't going to stick around listening to the pig bellow, Harry swept gracefully out of the Hall after a significant glance to Daphne and Luna.

He met up with them in an alcove off the main entryway. "God I _hate_ him!" Harry said rather loudly, practically hissing the words in his loathing. "They'll all just follow the pig around without any thought. How, How could that mangy old Hat put me with those mindless sheep!"

Daphne was at a loss for words. She desperately wanted to console her distraught friend but she couldn't think of anything to say, she looked over to Luna for help, but Luna was watching a pocket of air with interest. Heaving a frustrated sigh Daphne looked back over to Harry.

Luna, who had been consorting with some Fleegles, looked back over to her only friends. "Well, the Fleegles can show us the way to the kitchens. Come on." Luna started walking away from them. Bemused, Harry and Daphne followed.

.

.

.

It was the first day of classes and Harry wasn't going hungry (like he had thought he would, after all who could keep their appetite eating with pigs?) instead he, Daphne and Luna had been eating in the kitchens. Harry didn't know what a Fleegle was but he was thankful that apparently Luna could hear them.

His first class was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Ignoring Nathan and Ron's conversation about some vault that had been broken open. He set to look through their textbooks. All of these spells were so easy. He was supposed to spend an entire year doing these? No, he refused to waste his time. He'll just have to bring his own books…"Mr. Potter." A stick was smacked onto his desk and Harry looked up into the stern, lined face of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am." He asked sweetly, trying to hide the fact he hadn't been listening to her.

Her eyes showed him that she was not fooled. "Head up to the Headmaster's office. Here, this will show you the way." Shoving a crystal into his hand, she shooed him out the door.

Curious, Harry followed the twinges of the crystal until it led him to a gargoyle. _Password_. Harry looked at the gargoyle coldly. "I was told by McGonagall to come to the Headmaster's office." Grumbling, the gargoyle moved aside reluctantly.

_**Wow, a griffin statue. How incredibly biased.**_ Harry sneered as he walked up the spiraling stairs.

"Ah, hello, my boy. Sit, sit. How would you like a lemon drop?" The headmaster sat in a grand chair, benignly smiled at Harry.

Harry's lips pressed together tightly, his distrust of the man making him wary. "No, thank you, Headmaster."

"So, how do you like your new house? Dorms nice?"

"The dorms are fine, Headmaster. I just would prefer to spend as little time as possible with the people."

"Nonsense, Harry. The House of Gryffindor is a great house and I'm sure if you tried you would quite like it. Maybe if you spend some more time with your brother. He seems to be enjoying himself quite a bit."

_**Of course, he is. But not for the reasons you think. He's just happy to have so many willing slaves. "Maybe, Headmaster." Harry smiled at the biased old man. "But I was wondering if maybe I could take the end of year exams for first year and maybe second year, so that I can get moved ahead." **_

_**Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed. "I don't think that would be wise."**_

_**Disbelieving, Harry asked, "And why not, Professor?"**_

"_**Well, I'd think you'd be better off with people your own age."**_

"_**I only enjoy two of my peers companies. The rest are either prats or sheep!" Harry said, his words increasing in volume as more of his anger leaked beyond his control. "You know I could easily keep up with third, hell, even fourth year spells. So what's the real reason you won't let me move forward!"**_

_**Dumbledore's twinkle was gone now. "Your brother wouldn't be able to keep up and family should stick together."**_

"_**I don't care about him. He can go and get himself killed by Voldemort for all I care. I won't be held back by that lump of lard."**_

"_**This discussion is over. I suggest you head to your next class."**_

_**Furious, Harry spun on heel and left.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sitting in the dungeon, Harry's mood was lifting. Nathan was making himself look like a fool and had already lost Gryffindor a total of sixty points and class had only started ten minutes ago! Better yet, Harry had this class with the Slytherins' so he and Daphne were being partners. **_

"_**How about we try the other Potter, hmm?" Snape turned to Harry. "Where would I find a bezoar?"**_

"_**In the stomach of a goat, sir, and I must apologize for my brother's lack of a brain." Harry smiled conspiringly. **_

_**Snape's eyebrow rose and his eyes glinted with cunning amusement. "Indeed. For failure to answer the simple questions even with three years of teaching, fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape smirked maliciously at the gaping Nathan.**_

"_**But, but thas not fair. I'm…I'm the Boy-Who-Lived." He stuttered pathetically.**_

_**Snape sneered. "And twenty for talking back to a teacher and another twenty for unwarranted bragging." Nathan gaped but wisely didn't say anything more. "My, my that's one hundred and fifty points you lost all by yourself."**_

_**Harry smiled, amused, maybe being in Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**None of the other teachers impressed Harry over much. The best were probably Sprout and Flitwick because they weren't biased, but Harry's favorite teacher was Professor Snape. The man hated his brother and that made him great in Harry's book.**_

_**McGonagall really showed how biased she was when, against the rules, she tried to get Harry to be on the Quidditch team. Hello, he was a first year that wasn't allowed. Harry didn't like Quidditch so he turned her down but Malfoy was flying just as well as he was did she talk to Snape to get Draco on the Quidditch team, no. Nathan's face had been quite funny when she asked him to be on the team though. **_

_**Harry didn't get along with any of the Gryffindor's because they all blindly followed his brother. He got on well with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins though. Probably because he wasn't obnoxious like so many of the little lions. The Hufflepuffs were okay. He didn't really try to reach out to them, they would always run because he was friends with the Slytherins.**_

_**He mailed his mother and Remus from time to time but their relationship had never really been all that strong. He got a total of one letter from James and that was to yell at him for injuring his brother after the train incident. **_

_**He had stayed with the Lovegoods over Christmas holidays and he had never met a more interesting man the Xenophilius Lovegood. The man's view of the world he found intriguing and sometimes he wished he could see the world the way they do. Mr. Lovegood's friend, Ollivander was pretty funny too. When they were boarding the train to head back to Hogwarts, Ollivander had taken one look at Nathan and said loudly, so the whole platform could hear. "And how's your wand, Mr. Potter. You should rub some lard on it. Lard strengthens the troll nose hair in the core." **_

_**The year passed without much incident. On Halloween, Quirrell, the bumbling fool, fainted because there was a troll in the dungeons. I mean honestly shouldn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher be able to handle one freaking troll? And then Dumbledore sent the school to their dorms, and where the heck were the Slytherins' supposed to go? Down to the dungeons? But Harry couldn't truly say he was surprised by Dumbledore's lack of thought to the safety of the Slytherins. Harry, Daphne and Luna had to fight the troll because they had stayed in the girls bathroom waiting for the dungeons to be cleared. Then after the troll was knocked out Nathan and his little crony Ron Weasley came running in and got the credit! **_

_**The end of the year was easily the most interesting. It turned out that Voldemort was possessing Quirrell, to get the Sorcerer's Stone. Daphne, Luna and Harry had already figured out that Quirrell was after the stone and they had gotten past all the obstacles, weeks before Nathan and his cronies Granger and Weasley got their, and figured out that the stone was perfectly safe because of the Mirror of Erised. But Nathan handed the Stone over to Voldemort when he said that he could help him become more famous than anyone else in the world and he actually fell for it. God, so stupid. Only by luck did Voldemort not come back. Nathan in his eagerness to give over the Stone tripped and like a bowling ball knocked Quirrell into the flames.**_

_**The Mirror of Erised…It shows your deepest desire. Harry still felt incredibly embarrassed about what he had seen. He and Daphne were standing under an arch of white roses and kissing while Luna smiled and clapped. They were all alone but Harry knew it was a wedding. **_

_**Unfortunately, despite Harry's best efforts otherwise, Gryffindor won the House Cup. How was he supposed to plan for Dumbledore to grant all those points at the end of the year, when he couldn't do anything about it?**_

_**On the up side though, Snape had been teaching Harry advanced Potions throughout the year and he was now up to N.E.W.T. standard. Oddly, enough he had been receiving these books about wand making in owl post throughout the entire year and not one of the notes was signed. The mysterious mailer had also given him a notebook that would allow them to write back and forth, so he could ask questions and the person could help him understand.**_

_**Harry wondered what Daphne had seen. She had blushed hotly and refused to look at him for days. Ah, well the year was done with now. Harry was staying over with Luna during the summer and Daphne was going to visit as often as she could, so maybe this one would be better.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

ATTENTION READERS!

Please go to my profile and vote there, I set up a poll. Thanks, HollyBerry89.

.

.

.

Chapter Six: Strange Summer

.

.

.

Harry tapped his foot as he waited for Luna and her father, his mum had grabbed him and pulled him over as they walked by and Luna, the traitor, just left him there with his family! How could she leave him to suffer through their stupidity?

To confirm his thoughts, his brother decided it was time to grace everyone with his _lovely_ voice and input, "Dad, Harry spent the whole year hanging out with the snakes." His mud brown eyes filled with excited glee at the thought of the upcoming argument.

"Is this true, boy?" James said in his death voice.

Unimpressed, Harry raised his eyebrow, "They certainly provide better conversation than the little kittens, but I only ever spend time with Daphne and Luna is a Ravenclaw. I merely tolerate the rest of the school."

"You're spending time with that Greengrass chit?! Though I suppose the best you could do, no one else would ever be able to stand your company."

Furious, Harry turned to look at his mum, expecting her to stand up for Daphne and him. Instead of being furious, though Lily was more repentant. Harry's eyes widened, his mum would rather that he was friends with lions, too.

Betrayed, Harry walked away but not before sending one last cutting comment, "Good-bye James, Lily."

.

.

.

Harry was sitting, alone, on a bench in a corner waiting for the Lovegoods. He knew that Luna would be able to find him, she was talented like that.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Startled, Harry whirled to look at the spot next to him, which moments before was unoccupied. "Oh, hello Luna."

Luna put her hand on his knee, comfortingly. "I thought that your mother and you would talk and get a little closer. What actually happened was one of the negative outcomes that I had hoped wouldn't happen." She turned sad blue eyes on him. "You have several fortvils' feeding off of you." (1)

Harry smiled, slightly, at her. "Well let's go." He jumped to his feet, determined not to let his family ruin his summer.

Luna smiled at his attitude, grabbing his hand she led him over to her father.

.

.

.

"Ah, Luna, my lovely one, and this must be your friend Harry." Xenophilius scrutinized Harry closely then turned to Luna. "You certainly were correct, Luna love, he has several fortvils flying around. You only mentioned two though before…"

"Something happened with his family, I'm afraid, Dad." Luna stated, her eyes still shining with compassion and sadness.

"Shame, shame. Well, Ollivander is staying over this summer, Luna lovely."

"The wand maker?" Harry asked curiously.

"Indeed." Xenophilius smiled brightly. "He said something about starting his apprentices training or some such nonsense. I do hope you won't mind."

Bemused, Harry replied, "I don't mind at all, sir."

"No you don't. I will not hear a word of that sir business, you hear me. Call me Xeno." Xeno winked, still smiling like a loon. "And I'm so glad you don't mind about Olive. He's as loopy as a candy cane!" Xeno shouted much louder than necessary.

Harry glanced over to Luna and saw her smiling affectionately at her eccentric father. Feeling comfortable, albeit slightly envious, Harry smiled as well.

.

.

.

"Olive, come in, come in." Xenophilius Lovegood or, as he insisted he be called, Xeno cried happily while ushering in an elderly man with silver eyes in, ignoring the amused snickers of Harry and Luna.

Ollivander or Olive, as Xeno insisted to call him, sighed wearily but one could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was amused by his friends antics. "Xeno, how are you doing, you loon."

Xeno had a look of absolute horror plastered on his face, "Moi? I'll have you know if anyone could be called crazy it would be you!"

Amused, _Olive_ turned and looked over the other occupants in the room, staring longer than necessary at Harry. "Luna, my dear, how are you? I do hope Xeno hasn't made you too insane, now?" Luna merely smiled dreamily in response. "And you're Harry Potter, correct?" Ollivander asked but had an air that he was merely asking for appearances sake.

Harry nodded in the affirmitive. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Ollivander." Harry smiled amusedly. "I'm afraid my brother wouldn't agree. He hates you now, I believe, because you told everyone that his wand's core was troll nose hair. He still hasn't lived that down."

Ollivander smiled at Harry, but his eyes still held a scrutinizing glint to them. "I'm sure he needed someone to knock him down a few pegs. We wouldn't want our _brave_ savior to get a big ego, after all."

Harry and Luna snickered. Xeno frowned at the mention of Nathan, "I don't like that boy. He took credit for bringing down a troll when it was my Luna and her friends."

.

.

.

_Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_I would appreciate it if you were to stop sending your constant letters and I will have you know that I have yet to read any of them._

_I believe it would be best if we merely kept our distance this summer and I would appreciate it if you waited for me to contact you, before mailing me. Please pass these regards onto Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black._

_Thank you, _

_Harry Potter_

_._

_._

_._

It was two in the morning and Harry had yet to fall asleep, feeling restless, he got up and went downstairs. Pulling out a book about wand making he settled down to read.

Ever since he was sent a book about wand making when he was six, Harry had found that the art interested him and he continued to read. Every now and then, another book would be owl mailed to him. It was strange because he never even expressed a desire for these books but this person knew he wanted them. On Christmas this mysterious person had sent him an Invisibility Cloak, this gift had lessened the amount of envy Harry had when his father gave Nathan his cloak.

Steering his mind away from thoughts about his family, Harry lost himself in the book.

"Interested in wand making, eh?"

Harry looked up, shocked. "Oh, Mr. Ollivander, you surprised me." _I really need to listen to my surroundings more…_

Ollivander smiled. "I could give you some lessons, you know? If your really interested in it."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You'd do that?" He asked, hardly believing his luck.

"Certainly, you'll make a good wand maker by yourself, but under my tutelage you'll be great. You'll be better able to understand magic than any wizard or witch alive." Ollivander's silver eyes burned into Harry's.

"You gave me that book when I was six!" Harry gasped, surprised by the revelation.

Ollivander smiled approvingly. "Yes I did. I knew you'd make a great wand maker, let alone be a powerful wizard, one day."

"But how? How could you know that about someone you just met?" Harry asked desperately. _How could Ollivander be so certain about his worth, when his parents couldn't even see him at all?_

"When you become a good enough wand maker, you'll be able to see the core and aura of a person. It's necessary to be able to pick out their wand." Ollivander leaned forward. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I had to specifically make your wand because I knew that no other models I had would be able to cut it."

Harry looked at him in wonder, "What does that mean?"

"It means your life has been hard, but your still a capable person. Your soul isn't full of the cankerous memories that those who have been in your position before are afflicted with. It means that you are strong."

.

.

.

Harry had just left Ollivander's shop and was walking to the Leaky Cauldron, when a familiar grumpy voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

"POTTER!"

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

Snape stalked up to Harry and glared down at him, "What are you doing in the Alley by yourself? Causing mischief, no doubt."

"No, sir, not mischief. I'm in the Alley because I just finished a lesson with Ollivander." Respect laced Harry's voice.

"And where is your insufferable family?" Snape's onyx eyes glanced around, searching for the Potters.

"I'm not staying with the Potters, actually, I'm staying with the Lovegoods." Harry's previous small smile was gone after the mention of his family.

Snape frowned slightly, he disliked how the Potter's treated Harry. Not that he was concerned about the brat, mind you, but he did seem fairly competent. For a Potter child. Much better than that puffed up egomaniac Nathan. Hoping to distract the boy from his dark thoughts, not that he cared of course, Snape asked. "Have you been brewing any potions lately?"

Harry's eyes took on a different gleam. Now instead of sadness and anger they reflected interest and frustration. "I've been working on Veritaserum but it keeps having this pinkish tint to it and I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong."

To say Snape was surprised would be an understatement. He was flabbergasted. This boy of twelve was making Veritaserum almost perfectly! It was a beyond N.E.W.T. level potion. Clearing his voice and face of shock, Snape replied. "You're probably just over boiling it in it's third stage."

Harry looked up at Snape, "Thanks for your help, Professor."

"Well, you're the only student semi decent at potion brewing, Potter." Snape said gruffly. "I'll send you some books to study." Snape walked away before Harry could recover and thank him.

Harry smiled and continued on his way to the Leaky Cauldron, Luna must be looking for him by now.

.

.

.

Harry was holding up a vial of Veritaserum up to the light to test it's color, unaware that a raven haired girl was silently stalking towards him…

"BOO!" Daphne shouted.

_**Shatter! **_Harry whirled around after dropping the vial, his hand clutching his heart, eyes wide in terror.

"Hello Harry." Daphne smiled innocently.

Harry's eyes widened even more. Gasping dramatically Harry leapt behind the table, peeking over the edge he whimpered mockingly, "Gods, no. It's-It's Daphne the Horrible. Her reign of terror has stretched across England. NOWHERE IS SAFE!"

Daphne scowled at Harry's limp body after he "fainted." "I'll have you know that I came to visit you, since you didn't owl me at all." Daphne's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Harry's eyes were now wide in real fright. "I'm sorry Daphne, I really am. I've just been so busy. Ollivander's been having me come to his shop everyday and then Professor Snape keeps popping in to see how my potion brewing is going and everything's just been really hectic is all." Harry shrugged apologetically.

Daphne smiled softly. "I know Luna explained everything in her letter." She sighed unhappily and sat down on a stool.

Frowning, Harry sat beside her. "What's wrong Daphne?"

"It's just that your so talented and I'm afraid that you'll just forget all about me." Daphne mumbled, looking at the floor.

"That's not true, Daphne. You're my first friend and you'll always hold that place in my heart." Harry stated solemnly. "But you'll be the famous one, I bet. After all, if you marry Draco you'll be on the cover of the Prophet every day." Leaping of his chair and ignoring Daphne's angry huffing, Harry continued. "Why I bet you'll fall so madly in love with him that you'll never even think about me, but 'tis my fate." Snickering, Harry ran off, he did so not want to be caught by Daphne when she was angry.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M GOING TO RIP OF YOUR HEAD AND TIE YOU UP WITH YOUR ENTRAILS!"

.

.

.

It was the end of the summer and Harry was sad to see it go. He'd had the best time of his life with the Lovegoods. Their eccentricity made living with them interesting, and what with working under Ollivander and Snape, two adults who in his opinion were the most intelligent one's he'd met, and of course, Daphne's visits. He was sad to have to leave, but he was looking forward to a new year in Hogwart's, not Defense Against the Dark Arts class but otherwise.

Harry, Daphne and Luna were standing at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, waiting for Xeno to come back with Luna's cat. Harry was watching his family, so far they hadn't noticed him. His father and Nathan were being just as boisterous as always, but Remus and Lily and even Sirius were looking a little more morose than usual. Lily's eyes were red and she was glancing around the Platform, looking for someone. Disregarding them, Harry and his friends walked closer to the train, their trunks floating behind them.

Xeno walked up to him, after hugging Luna, and ruffled his hair affectionately. Ignoring Harry's squawks of "my hair." Xeno said affectionately, "Watch out for yourself, Harry, and watch out for my Luna to."

"Will do, Xeno." Harry hugged him quickly and boarded the train with Daphne and Luna. Leaning his head out of the window, "Tell Ollivander I'll come visit him over Christmas, will you?"

"Of course. I'll take any reason I can to bug that old loon." Xeno smirked mischievously.

Laughing, Harry's head withdrew.

.

.

.

**LILY'S POV**

**Lily was feeling distinctly depressed as she watched her husband and son laugh and talk with the Weasely's. Harry should be their with them, laughing quietly and amusing her with his dry sense of humor. She couldn't prevent herself from looking around on the Platform for her eldest child, despite his wishes that she keep her distance.**

**Harry's desire to be left alone had hurt her and made her realize the mistakes she'd made with him. She should've paid more attention to him, instead of Nathan, but she was always so worried that Nathan would die or something that she wanted to get to know him. **

**As far as she could see, Remus and Sirius had also been affected by Harry's letter. Sirius and Harry hadn't really been that close but when he realized that Harry hadn't come home with the Potter's he'd been just as worried as she and Remus had been.**

**Lily looked up when Harry's laughter reached her ears. His hair was being ruffled affectionately by a blond man in obnoxious robes. The two were acting like father and son, despite their obvious lack of relation. Lily watched Harry board the train never even looking at her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1) Fortvil creature that feeds on despair, made up. (loosely based on despair in Swedish, found using internet translator so if wrong, sorry)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: During his first year Snape and Harry had a truce of don't mess with me and I won't mess with you but starting this summer Snape has been helping Harry with his potions. Thanks for your reviews and I'll try to update when I can but make no promises as school is starting in mere days and I'm doing a sport, (against my will). Thanks, HollyBerry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Seven: Second Year Part One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry was being led by Luna to the loo, smiling amusedly as she berated "his inability to find even a toilet!" Harry stepped inside leaving Luna at the door with one last remark, "I'll try to figure out how to use the toilet on my own. But I give no guarantees of success."**

**Harry's smile of mirth died on his lips. Malfoy and his goons were sneering and making fun of a quiet boy in Gryffindor, Neville something.**

"**You're so pathetic, Longbottom. Your parents probably wanted to go insane so they wouldn't have to deal with you!" Malfoy sneered at the poor boy, who was shaking from both repressed rage and fear.**

"**I suggest you leave, Malfoy." Harry said coldly. **

"**Oh and I suppose you're gonna make me, Potter?" **

"**Only if necessary."**

**Malfoy sized Harry up for a minute before muttering to his goons, "Come on."**

**After the door swung closed, Harry helped Neville to his feet. "You alright?"**

**Neville let out a shaky breath, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."**

"**No problem. Don't let pricks like Malfoy get you down."**

**When Harry left the bathroom after taking care of his eh hem business, he was met with a distinctly less happy Luna holding an old book.**

"**Luna, oh thank God you're here! I was afraid I was going to have to find my way to the compartment all by myself." **

**Luna laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the compartment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry was watching the Sorting with unconcealed lack of enthusiasm, at one point he had yawned so loudly that everyone within a ten person radius turned to look at him. He wished he could just sit with Daphne or Luna, they were so much more interesting than the kitty-cats. At least this feast was less annoying because Nathan and his crony wasn't here. **

**Harry and Daphne had been talking extensively about Arithmancy for the remainder of the trip and Harry longed to continue their reading. Luna wasn't interested in Arithmancy so it would be just those two reading in the library. **

**SMASH! **

**The noise resounded across the grounds, startling the students and teachers alike. "Ah." Dumbledore stated cheerfully. "I wonder Severus if you could go check on that noise, no?" Snape stood and left without a word but did send a sneer towards the Hall as he swept out. "Let's continue the Sorting." **

**Of course, no one was paying attention to the Sorting anymore, gossip was spreading fast; it was a flying giant that crashed into the Forbidden Forest…it was Nathan Potter destroying the Astronomy Tower…All sorts of ridiculous theories were being passed around. Harry was quite sure that it did have something to do with Nathan but didn't care enough to find out.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luna looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry yawning widely. She smiled softly, amused by her friends audacity. Her smile slid from her face though as she thought about the train ride over here. Daphne and Harry had talked the entire time barely sparing a few words for her. But as least she got some solace from her new diary.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next day Harry, Daphne and Luna were sitting in the library; Harry and Daphne were reading a book called **_**Spellcrafting Using Simple Arithmancy **_**by Charlotte McHail while Luna was writing in the old book Harry saw her with on the train. **

"**Ugh. I can't stand it anymore!" Daphne declared, slamming shut the book. "If they keep talking about the pig smashing into the tree I'm going to rip my eyes out!"**

**Harry chuckled, then sighed. "It's really too bad that they didn't get expelled. Our lives would be so much better. Huh, Luna?"**

"**Hmm? Sure, whatever." Luna replied, her silvery blue eyes never leaving the book.**

**Harry and Daphne exchanged a glance, then shrugged. She was probably just thinking about a Crumplehorned Snorack or some other thing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lockhart was a joke. Nathan was the only male student that was happy he was here. The two would walk around passing out pictures of themselves and more than once Harry saw Nathan and Lockhart sitting in his office signing autographs and answering fan mail.**

**Unfortunately, one of the altercations between Nathan and Harry was witnessed by Lockhart which was why he was currently sitting in Lockhart's office, listening to Lockhart prattle on about his various accomplishments all the while giving tips to Nathan to become as famous as he was. Harry shuddered to think about Nathan being as stuck up as Lockhart, but then again Harry didn't doubt that one day Nathan would surpass Lockhart's arrogance. **

**Harry was writing out an address on one of the stacks of envelopes when he heard it. **_**Let me rip you. Let me tear you. Kill. Kill. KILL!**_** Harry shot up straight in his seat and looked wildly around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.**

"**Something wrong, Mr. Potter." Lockhart asked coldly. Ever since the first lesson where Harry loudly criticized Lockhart and corrected his mistake about the proper handling of Cornish Pixies, Lockhart had disliked him. It was even worse when Lockhart saw him "picking on the brightest boy in Hogwarts." **

"**Nothing, **_**Professor."**_** Harry replied sweetly, not about to reveal anything to Lockhart or Nathan.**

**That night, Harry lay in the dormitory thinking about what he heard. Whatever made the noise didn't sound human so that meant that there must be some sort of creature wandering around in Hogwarts. He decided to talk to Luna and Daphne about it tomorrow.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…**then I heard **_**'Let me rip you.' **_**but the strangest part was that neither Lockhart nor Nathan seemed to hear it and the thing didn't sound human." Harry finished his tale looking at his friends.**

**Daphne frowned thoughtfully and asked, "Well are there any creature languages you can understand?"**

"**Well once I heard a voice similar when I was out in the yard. But it was just saying things like **_**'Stupid humans, all the mice are being scared away.' **_**It wasn't nearly as creepy."**

"**Well don't worry Harry, I'm sure the three of us can figure it out." Daphne reassured him.**

**Luna looked up. "I can't help. I'll be busy." Then she scooped up her books and left the library.**

**Harry frowned after the blonde. "Daphne, do you think Luna's alright? She seems so distant this year."**

"**Well maybe she's just making some friends in Ravenclaw or something." But Daphne too was frowning.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh, Tom, I'm so worry about Harry. He confided in Daphne and I that he was hearing something during his detention with Lockhart last night.**_

_**That so. Well what did he hear?**_

_Something like, Let me rip you. Do you know what it could be?_

_**That's quite interesting. But no I don't have any idea what it could be, I'll think on it, I promise. Does your friend have any special qualities?**_

_Well, his brothers the boy-who-lived but Harry's much more powerful than that fat pig. He's better looking and wittier and vastly more intelligent…_

.

.

.

Mrs. Norris, a Hufflepuff boy and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked and petrified.

.

.

.

When Harry walked into the Great Hall he had a strong urge to turn around and run away as fast as he possibly could. Pink. That was the one word that could be used to describe it.

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Daphne. "What on Earth is going on?"

Daphne was stifling giggles. "Lockhart decided that the school needed to be cheered up. Would you look at Snape's face! It looks like he wants to rip of Lockhart's head."

As the two headed to Transfiguration, Nathan was standing in the midst of a crowd of girls, beaming in a manner extremely similar to his mentor. One of the dwarfs was reading a poem loudly, while Ginny Weasely hung onto Nathan's arm.

_His eyes are brown as chocolate,_

_Which he so loves to eat!_

_If only he liked me as much._

_Happy Valentines Day, my sweet!_

_For a moment silence rang throughout the halls, then roaring, gut busting laughter filled the corridors. Nathan's face was redder than a tomato, he shoved Ginny away and walked, well more like hobbled away as quick as he could, this only caused people to laugh harder._

_Harry wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, well Lockhart certainly had managed to cheer everyone up, just not in the way he had thought._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Eight: Second Year Part Two

A/N: Okay I just want to clear some things up:

Dueling Club: Harry never went because honestly he'd be better off just learning by himself and he's been studying magic in school and with Ollivander and Severus all year and last summer.

Winter Holidays: Harry just stayed at the castle with Daphne trying to figure out where the Chamber of Secrets is because they thought it would be an academic challenge and get them some recognition.

Parseltongue: Harry still doesn't know that he's a parseltongue, yet.

Diary: I thought I was being obvious but Draco gave Luna the diary, that's the old book she has been writing in. She feels like the third wheel with Daphne and Harry and that insecurity is causing her to write to Tom. I mean they are her only friends she's ever made and they've known each other for much longer, she's afraid that they'll decide to leave her by herself again.

Nathan: He is not a parseltongue but he and Ron and Hermione are looking for the Chamber, too. Dumbles has been leaving little clues for him, like in the Sorcerer's Stone.

Thanks to everyone who reviews, even if they are negative. The point of writing is to improve, no? I also apologize to those who think I don't give enough detail, I just get bored of both reading and writing it sometimes, so sorry. {Sheepish grin}

.

.

.

"I've got it!" Daphne declared, slamming a thick, dusty tome down in front of a dozing Harry.

"Wha'?" He asked, blinking blearily.

Daphne exhaled loudly, her favorite form of displaying annoyance. "I said that I found it. I think I know what's causing the problems at school."

Wide awake now, Harry looked at her excitedly. "You did? This is great! So what'd you find?"

"Read this." Daphne said pointing to a paragraph halfway down the page.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, whimsy reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg hatched beneath a toad. Its method of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster which is fatal to it. (Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets, 290)_

Harry frowned thoughtfully, "That would explain someone killing all of Hagrid's roosters and the spiders…" He mused. "But, Daphne, no one has died they were only petrified and I'm quite sure that I'm not a parseltongue." He stated dismissing her theory.

Daphne crystal blue eyes squinted in anger. "Have you actually tried?" She asked dangerously.

Harry shifted slightly, he'd seen Daphne go off on people, but never on him and he had hoped never to be on the receiving end of her wrath. "Err, no." He said sheepishly, starting to maneuver away from her in case he had to make a run for it.

But he moved to slow, Daphne's hand flung out like a claw of death, gripping his arm so tight his hand began to turn blue, she dragged him out of the library and to the grounds.\

"Daphne, where are we going?" Harry asked, his voice shaking somewhat from fear (not that he'd ever admit it) "Because it looks like we're going to the Forbidden Forest."

"We are." She said shortly.

Harry's eyes bugged comically, if he looked (he of course wasn't actually scared) frightened before then he looked about to pass out now. "You know, Daphne, there's a reason it's called the _Forbidden _Forest. It's forbidden." His voice was uncharacteristically high.

But Daphne paid no heed to his pleas; she just dragged him into the forest. "Listen." She ordered ice blue eyes narrowed in a glare.

Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with her when she was in one of her moods. He closed his eyes and listened. Almost immediately he heard one of the strange voices.

'_Dumb humans. Why do they disturb the forest? Why do they scare away my food?' _

"There." Harry said, pointing in some bushes a few feet away.

"Accio." Daphne cried, waving her wand towards the bushes.

'_What the…'_ The voice said as it was tugged towards Daphne.

Harry and Daphne both looked at the Grass Snake coiled around her fist, hissing angrily. The snake reared back and looked at Daphne, or maybe glared would be a better term. _'Damn humans, it better have a good reason for bringing me here or so help me I'll-'_

"_Please don't hurt Daphne." _Harry hissed. _"She was just trying to help me figure out if I was a snake speaker."_

'_Human speaker? There has not been one of those in many years…The last one was about 50 years ago…' _The snake hissed while closely scrutinizing Harry.

"What's it saying?" Daphne asked looking curious; she sat down next to Harry and the snake.

"It's saying that the last parseltongue was around fifty years ago."

Daphne's eyes lit up with excitement. "Well ask him who the parseltongue was!"

Harry nodded. _'Who was this other human speaker?'_

'_They were known as Marvolo or the Snake Lord.' _The Grass Snake hissed, looking pleased (for a snake) at speaking with a rare human speaker.

"He says the guys name was Marvolo." Harry told Daphne. "I'm gonna ask him if he's ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets. _Do you perchance know where the Serpent Chamber lies?"_

'_I know not for sure, but it is widely believed to lie in the bowels of the school, below the dungeons, below the lake, below miles of Earth. To get there one must follow the King.'_

"_The King? Who is that?" _

The snake looked back blankly. _'The King.' _

Harry frowned slightly but knew it would be no good to pursue the subject; besides isn't the Basilisk known as the King of Serpents? "Well, Daphne, looks like you were right about the Basilisk."

Daphne swelled up slightly with pride and opened her mouth to speak.

But Harry interrupted before she could launch into how of course she was right, she was a Greengrass. "Yes, yes. You were right. You are more intelligent and more competent than I, a pathetic mortal, could ever hope to be and I thank you for blessing me with your presence." the words would've been cutting but Harry was smiling softly, affectionately, at her the entire time, lessening the words impact.

"Too true. I expect you to serve me faithfully from now on, now that you've seen my magnificence." Daphne declared, trouncing back towards the school, smiling back at Harry.

.

.

.

"Hey Luna!" Harry called trying to catch up with his other friend. Daphne was doing some homework in the library and seeing the long blonde hair reminded Harry that he hadn't spoken to Luna recently. "Luna?" He questioned when she didn't turn around.

She moved silently through the hallways of the second floor, silent as a wraith. She was completely oblivious to Harry's calls, looking only ahead. She walked up to a bathroom and slipped inside, the bathroom beside where the terrifying message had been written.

Harry frowned but didn't think anything of it; it would be ridiculous to think that sweet, beautiful Luna could be the one setting the monster loose!

But after ten minutes of waiting Harry wasn't so sure; what could Luna be doing in there? Then Harry heard it, _'The master calls, I will serve. Kill. Kill the Mudbloods and other filth that defile the school. Kill.'_

Harry's eyes widened, the Basilisk had just moved from the wall, going past him, seemingly from in the bathroom. Panicking, Harry flung the door open and grabbed Luna, intent on dragging her out of the bathroom. But what he saw made him stop short; there was a gaping hole in the floor of the bathroom about five feet across. Harry looked down the hole, but could not see anything. Darkness, just darkness permeated from the chasm. Even more shocking was Luna just standing at its edge, smiling softly, her eyes blank and devoid of her usual dreamy aura.

As soon as he touched her though, she jerked away, hissing. _'Damn it! What is he doing here!?'_ But the hissed words didn't sound like Luna, rather it sounded as though a man spoke them.

"Luna, wha-?" Harry began to question, altering his position to push Luna back out of the bathroom. But Luna grasped his arms and pushed, shoving him off balance and into the chasm below.

"Harry! NO!" Luna screamed looking down the chasm. Her mind was in turmoil, she cared for him, perhaps more than anyone and she had just killed him. Sobbing, she ran out of the room to do two things; get help and destroy the diary.

.

.

.

Harry slid down the dank, dark, algae covered tunnel. He was terrified, he could admit that, Luna when she had come back to herself had seemed all too terrified of this place and if Harry wasn't mistaken then this was the Basilisk's lair.

He stood in a little chamber, filled with bones of various creatures. Some rats, but some bones looked like they came from humans.

He looked around and started walking away from the opening tunnel; there would be no way for him to crawl up that way. The only chance for escape he had was to descend deeper into the chamber and hope to find another way out.\

.

.

.

Luna came running into the library, she hoped Daphne would be there. Daphne was so put together, she'd know what to do. "Daphne!" She cried when she was a familiar raven head bent over a book.

"Luna? What's up? You seem worried."

"Harry's in trouble and-and it's all my fault!" Luna wailed. "He's dead! I-I killed him!"

"Be quiet." Daphne hissed at her. "Now take a deep breath and tell me what's going on." She commanded, but the paleness of her face betrayed her own fear.

"Malfoy gave me this book." Luna held up the diary. "And it would write back to me, but then I started having gaps in my memory and I didn't know what happened or how I got them, but-but they always coincided with the attacks. And I was in the bathroom and I saw Harry falling into the Chamber and I-I pushed him. I killed him, the person I care about most. The person that I love." Luna's voice was desperate and fearful.

Daphne took a shaky breath, she was terrified, could Harry really be dead? It was too horrible to contemplate. "Okay, okay. We'll rescue him. Leave that book; we don't want it to possess you again." Luna threw the book onto the table. "Show me where the Chamber is, we'll find a way to destroy that book after Harry's safe."

"Well the Basilisk is out of there for now. We just have to hope that it won't come back before we can rescue Harry." Luna said, while they ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

.

.

.

Harry was staring at a huge statue of some old man, he assumed it was Salazar Slytherin but he couldn't be sure. The Chamber was a dead end, he couldn't see any way out and it was only a matter of time till the Basilisk returned.

'_Too bad I didn't get to eat that filthy Mudblood. She was all alone, too. Humans watching human fliers, it was the perfect time to eat the tender flesh of muggle filth.'_ The Basilisk hissed, from Harry's right, as it slithered back into the Chamber.

Harry's eyes widened he was doomed! So he did the only thing he could think of; he started climbing the statue, hopefully he could get some leverage on the Basilisk from up here.

'_What's this? What do I smell? The tender flesh of human in my lair?' _The Basilisk said as it entered the main chamber, its long tongue flicking out.

Harry's breath caught; this thing was huge! It was easy sixty feet long and there would be no escape. _"I'm sorry for entering your lair, Serpent King." _Harry hissed, hoping that the Basilisk wouldn't eat him if he could speak.

'_Another human speaker?' _The snake reared up until its face was even with Harry's body; Harry clenched his eyes shut, he really didn't want to die here. _'Don't fear speaker, I've lowered my eyelids; you are safe from my burning eyes.' _The Basilisk's tongue flicked out, smelling Harry. _'Hmm, you smell like Tom…I'm not going to kill one who speaks or one who smells of Tom. The Tom who has been visiting me smells very strange, not at all like the real Tom and though you are not him either, I'll serve you over the other speaker.' _

Harry nearly collapsed with relief. _"Listen, Serpent King, you must stop coming out, else the school will close and I do not want that. Do you understand Highest and Mightiest of the Serpents?" _

The Basilisk puffed up slightly and Harry was fiercely reminded of Daphne. _'I understand, human speaker. I will take you to the surface if you wish?' _

.

.

.

Harry had just closed the Chamber when Luna and Daphne came in.

"HARRY!" The two cried in unison, pulling him into their crushing hugs. "We were so worried."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Relax." Harry soothed, they could be right tyrants when they were worried.

After the two girls calmed, Harry fixed Luna in his emerald gaze. "We need to talk."

Luna looked sheepish. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I hadn't even realized how much control of me Tom had until it was too late! He was just-just so understanding, about everything…"

"Slow down, Luna." Daphne soothed her, pulling her into a one armed hug. "Who is Tom?"

"He's the person? Spirit? I've been writing to all year. His name's Tom Marvolo Riddle and I trusted him and he did-did this t-t-to me?!" Her voice was once again bordering on hysteria.

"Relax, Luna. No one blames you for what happened." Harry soothed her, also wrapping one arm around her waist. "How did you get this book?"

Luna nodded, getting herself back under control. "I got it from Draco Malfoy when you were in the bathroom, that day on the train."

Harry looked over Luna's head to Daphne and they simultaneously nodded. They'd talk to Malfoy, real soon. "Why'd you keep writing to him?" Harry asked, lifting Luna's face to his.

Luna picked at the edge of her skirt self-consciously. "I was worried; worried that you'd grow tired of me. Worried that you'd grow so close that I'd just be forgotten." She mumbled.

"Look, Luna. We care about you. You're our friend and we'll never leave you; we all know how it feels to be left out. If you ever feel like this, please talk to us. 'Kay?" Harry said, his emerald eyes gazing deeply into Luna's silvery blue.

Luna threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder, as Daphne and Harry comforted her. Closer than they'd ever been before, but you know what they say. United against hardship binds people closer.

.

.

.

Harry and Daphne went back to the library after escorting Luna back to Ravenclaw tower. Intent on destroying the diary once and for all. But when they reached the table, the diary was gone.

.

.

.

Nathan and Ron slid down the tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets. But once they got further in, they encountered a door that they couldn't open and shrugging they decided to just tell everyone that they killed the Basilisk. After picking up the snakes shedded skin they flew back up the tunnel on their brooms.

.

.

.

Snape was disgusted, Nathan Potter had clearly just found the shedded skin and came back up with it to claim even more fame. Even worse, he knew that Dumbledore _knew _they hadn't actually killed the Basilisk but he was still granting them points and awards.

He was sweeping by the library when he saw the tolerable Potter standing there. "Hello, Mr. Potter. Might I ask what you're doing?" He hissed. Even though he did find this one tolerable, he was in too bad of a mood to be polite.

Lily's green eyes looked up at him through heavy spectacles. "Hello Professor. Might I ask what's gotten you in this mood?"

That was all that needed to be said to unleash Snape's rant. "It's your despicable brother." He spat on the floor in contempt. "He claims to have slain the Basilisk but he just has some shedded skin. There is not a speck of blood on the boys cloths. It's ridiculous! But Dumbledore is still giving him an award for "Services to the School." Ha! The only service that porcine boy provides is a self-esteem boost to the other children." Snape spat in fury.

Harry patted him slightly on the arm, trusting Snape when he said that Archos (1) was safe. "Of course Dumbledore's going to give him credit. He's the _savior of the wizarding world. _Remember?"

Snape huffed in exasperation. How anyone could believe that _thing _would save anyone he would never understand. "Yes, yes. I know." His black eyes scrutinized Harry. "Did you read the books I sent you?"

Harry's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "Oh yes. They were great! I particularly liked…"

The two talked late into the night about various potions, knowing that tomorrow they'd be going their separate ways.

.

.

.

(1) Archos- ruler in Latin; found by online translator, sorry if I butchered it.

A/N: I was thinking about having Harry kill the Basilisk but thought differently of it. After all it can listen in on Dumbles or anyone in Hogwarts.

I have two betas; Evelyn Menai and Urania Black, now but unfortunately they haven't read through this one so if there's mistakes I apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Nine: Tension

.

.

"Mom can Luna stay with us this summer?" Harry asked, looking at his mother and hoping that she would concede. He, Luna, Nathan, Ron, Sirius, Remus and of course Lily and James were seated around a table in the Leaky Cauldron. "Her dad's going to be busy all summer; he's looking for Crumple Horned Snoracks. Please, mum?"

Lily's green eyes softened as she looked at her aloof son. Hearing him call her mum warmed her heart and she desperately wanted to make him happy. "Of course, love. Your friends are always welcome at our home."

Harry smiled at her, pleased that she understood him a little more at least.

Harry walked slightly away from the group, curious as to why his godfather was following him. "So, cub, is Luna your girlfriend?" he whispered in his ear.

Harry turned to see his godfather's amber eyes glinting curiously and affectionately. Harry wasn't a fool and knew that his godfather and his relationship with him were at best eccentric, but this seemed to be one of the good movements so he might as well take advantage of it. "Luna? Of course not, she's much too pretty to even consider me." Harry teased him back, hiding his own uncertainty of how he felt about Luna.

"Of course." Remus reassured him, but his eyes were glittering knowingly.

The two rejoined the group and as Harry sat, Luna leaned over. "You have a smudge." She told him, rubbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Harry saw Remus and Lily grinning at the two of them and Harry looked away, knowing that his blush and inability to meet their eyes gave him away.

To be honest, he really didn't know who he liked. He did really like Luna; her interesting view of the world, her long blonde hair that swayed with her hips as she walked, her silver-blue eyes that glinted with amusement when she laughed…But Daphne was so intelligent and witty. Daphne's raven hair that reflected the sun so brightly while still looking like midnight. He was attracted to both of them, but he doubted they would ever let him get away with being with both of them.

.

.

A girl, whose face was obscured by both her big, brown, bushy hair and the old book she was holding, watched the group. Envious of their projected happiness.

'_**Tom, God, I hate them. I hate the billionth damned Boy-Who-Lived and his moronic little friend. But them I could tolerate. I really, truly, loathe the other Potter. How can he get all the teachers to like him? Even Snape thinks he's brilliant! And he's so smart but he's still got friends. Still is happy. I thought that magic would make me happier but all it's done is thrust me into another world that is indifferent and cruel to me. I HATE EVERYONE! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!' **_

.

.

"Where ya going, Harry?" Luna asked, her eyes still slightly glazed from sleep, her sleep shirt slipping down to reveal one pale shoulder.

Harry tore his eyes away from the exposed flesh. "I'm going to meet with Ollivander today and practice wand making."

"Oh." She seemed to wilt slightly.

"But you could come, if you want?" Harry offered, secretly hoping she would come.

Her silver eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

.

.

The air was dank and musky in Ollivanders back room. Harry and Luna had been stuck with the tedious task of organizing the wands by how soon they'd sell; Ollivander always strangely seemed to know which day each wand would be sold and only rarely did a sale surprise him. The wands this far back were extremely powerful and Ollivander wasn't even sure they would ever be sold. The room buzzed with magic, making Lunas hair look particularly shiny, but maybe that was just Harry's hormones.

An esoteric fact about wandmakers was that they could see and measure magic and that they needed to teach an apprentice before they could pass. Magic didn't want the nature of wandmaking to die out so she ensured this early on. They could be murdered, of course; they just couldn't die of old age. Ollivander was born around 300 B.C. searching, scouring, the world for an apprentice.

"Wow. I didn't think there'd be so many wands here. I mean I know it's a wand shop and all but seriously. There has to be more wands here than all of the wizards in the world," Luna said, setting down a stack of wands that teetered precariously while wiping sweat from her brow. Her face was flushed from the heat and her silver eyes sparkled like the most precious diamonds.

"Yeah, this is the glamorous life of the wandmakers assistant." But Harry didn't mention how much he loved it or that Ollivander was helping him work on a project. He wanted something just for him. He loved Daphne and Luna in perhaps more ways than one but he still wanted some of his life to be private. He'd tell them eventually, just not now.

She picked up the stack of wands again and turned to put them away, but she failed to notice the three legged wooden stool hidden in the shadows. Her foot caught in the leg and she fell, right on top of Harry. The boxes flew through the air, cascading around the two teenagers lying on the dust-covered floor.

After Luna feel on him, Harry just stared at her and she at him, for a moment, and then laughter burst from their throats. It wasn't particularly funny but when you're with someone you like, even the dumbest things are humorous.

Lunas silver-blonde hair fell in a curtain around his face and she looked so beautiful, so marvelous, so angelic. Harry leaned forward and she moved towards him…

"HARRY! LUNA!" Daphne called, her footsteps moving nearer.

The two teenagers sprang apart.

Daphne rounded the corner, her eyes showing only excitement at seeing them, not a hint of suspicion. "There you guys are." She looked around, her eyes lingering on the wands lying haphazardly on the floor. "Looks like you've been having fun." Her smile looked slightly forced now.

"Daphne, wait-" Harry started.

"Oh. I've got to go. See you." Her midnight hair billowed out, the door slammed behind her.

Emerald and silver eyes caught and turned away.

.

.

"And then you stir the potion six times-" Snape looked up from the potion, noticing his apprentices less than attentive face. Sighing heavily, Snape turned to ask Harry. "So what's your problem?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked, looking up. "Oh. It's nothing, it's just-just…How can you tell if you like someone?"

Snape pulled back slightly from surprise; he knew that this shouldn't surprise him, honestly it's not like Harry's going to ask his father. "Well…" Snape coughed awkwardly, this knowledge didn't lessen his dislike for the topic of "feelings." "Usually one experiences some lightness in their stomach or inability to think…"

Harry frowned looking troubled. "But how can you decide who you like more?"

Ollivander appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Harry, maybe you should talk to Daphne and Luna, together, about your feelings?"

Snape and Harry were completely shocked. "How did you get in my house?" Snape demanded, while Harry asked. "But how?"

Ignoring Snape's question, Ollivander replied, "You just tell them, silly little boy." Ollivander ruffled his Harry and stepped away, disappearing.

Harry and Snape exchanged a glance, then continued with the potion. A silent promise never to speak of this again.

.

.

Lily was leaning over his trunk, her hand stroking his bed sheets.

"Mum?"

Lily turned and smiled sadly. "Hello, love."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, stepping closer.

Unexpectedly, Lily pulled him into a hug. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" She whispered in his ear, fiercely.

Confused, Harry nodded.

.

.

Later, Harry was unpacking his trunk in the dormitory when he found them, rolled up in a little white handkerchief inscribed L.P.

'_Harry, I know you aren't comfortable enough to talk to me, but that doesn't mean I can't figure out some things. Give these to them and tell them how you feel. With great love, your Mother'_

Harry looked down at the heart shaped necklaces and smiled. All were inscribed _H.D.L._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Ten: First Kiss and Christmas

Year Three Part One

Finally, we're getting to the good part. I've been waiting forever to get to this point. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about the wait. This was just one of those chapters that wouldn't come out. I knew what I wanted to do but...{huff} Anyway, thanks for reading.

_._

_._

_'I don't know what to do, Argos. It seems no matter what I do, I can't gather the courage to go up to either of them.'_

_'Don't be so harsh on yourself, human speaker. You are most courageous, much more so than any of my previous masters. I am sure your chosen mates will both accept you in time. Now on to more distressing news; someone has been trying to access my chamber. I have currently denied them entry, but they speak parseltongue, human speaker, I'm not sure how much longer I can deny them.'_

_._

_._

Harry was blushing. Daphne and Luna had both grabbed one of his hands and were currently dragging him to some room they'd found on the seventh floor.

This year had been increasingly strained and awkward. First, there was some _strange _tension between himself, Daphne and Luna. Why just the other day, he'd caught them whispering, Daphne's arm wrapped about Luna's waist, only to fall silent once he walked up. Was it possible they were interested in each other? Did this mean his love? for them was doomed?

Then his godfather and Nathan's godfather were the DADA professors'. That would have been fine, had his godfather, Remus, not completely ignored him. It was despicable the way the two doted on his brother. His godfather had yet to even say hello.

Most distressing of all, of course, was Archos' warning while he was down in the chamber. "Someone has been trying to access my chamber." Harry had been expecting it since they never found the diary, but he had hoped that whoever had put the diary in the school in the first place had just taken it back with them.

While Harry was lost in his musing, the girls screeched to a halt in front of him. They were standing in a blank hallway, the only thing mildly interesting was the Barnabas tapestry hanging across from where they stood. Luna turned to Harry. "So we found this room after we'd talked for a while..."

"...and realized that we just had to bring you here," Daphne finished, twin smirks adorning their faces.

Harry watched them warily as they paced in front of the wall. One thing he'd learned by spending so much time with women was not to underestimate them. Magically, which really wasn't that special or surprising considering it's Hogwarts, a door appeared.

The room was a dark purple with a three person couch in the center. Daphne and Luna sat at the ends, patting the cushion between them.

Apprehensively, Harry sat. "So, eh-hmm, what are we doing here?" he asked, his anxiousness drowning the room.

"Well, now, Harry dearest, we are going to talk," the two girls said in unison, leaning forward slightly, trapping him. Not that it mattered, the door suddenly disappeared anyway.

"Talk about what?"

"Why your feelings for us, of course. You see we've had just about enough of you tip toeing between the two of us. And we decided that, since we are mildly attracted to each other anyway...We'll just have to share you!" As their speech went on the girls had pushed him down on the couch, forcing him to lay down. The last sentence was murmured while two pairs of lips had pressed against his own.

Daphne and Luna were kissing him! He couldn't even believe it. Had he knocked his head in Ollivander's shop? Was he hallucinating on potion fumes? He didn't think so, but how could this be real? Suddenly, Ollivander's face swam into the forefront of his mind, his knowing grin as he told Harry to just talk to the two. That sly prick had known the whole time! He had spent months of teenage angst over this and his mentor had known the whole time! But as Daphne pressed her lips more aggressively to his, the thoughts washed away from his mind, leaving him entirely focused on his two loves.

.

.

"So, Harry..." Daphne started as the trio walked down a hallway on the second floor, hands firmly locked around each other.

"Yeah, Daphne?" Harry questioned, knowing that since it was nearing Christmas break she would probably want to discuss his plans. Hell, they both probably would. Even though, technically, they were all together the girls sometimes still competed. Harry understood that. It was natural human instinct to affirm your place in the pack, so to speak.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Yep, he hit the nail on the head.

"I was gonna go home this year, you know, be with Mum," Harry said fondly, fingering the silver necklace. He had given the necklaces to both Daphne and Luna a week after their, um, confrontation in the Room of Requirement. Also, since that time, all three had been spending the nights up their. Not in the same bed, of course. Rather they each had their own rooms, a bathroom and other necessities. It was like their own apartment. It certainly made things easier as none of their houses were particularly fond of them.

"That's cool, make sure to pass on our thanks," Luna piped up as Hermione Granger walked past, clutching her books and mumbling. "Won't let me in...show her...stupid thing...."

"Oh, hello, Hermione," Luna greeted kindly.

Hermione looked over Luna disgustedly and, without speaking, left.

The trio looked at each other and shrugged. The Gryffindor was always weird.

.

.

"Hello, Mum." Harry greeted as he stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

"Hello, Harry. So..." Lily ventured, glancing at the necklace. "I'm assuming you finally told them?"

With red tinted cheeks, Harry replied, "Yes, Mum. I told them."

"Oh, I'm so glad for you, sweetheart. However, you are aware that this gives me full rights to tease you mercilessly, right?"

Chuckling, Harry was about to reply when Nathan, Ron and James walked over. "Hey, Lils. Ready to go?" James asked, his eyes soft.

"Ah, you ready to go, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah."

"Alright, then, we're ready to go, James."

Turning, Lily walked away with one very happy son walking beside her and three dumbstruck boys trailing behind.

.

.

Things were just like before; Lily had gone out and James had come into his room. He was furious, mad, and drunk.

**You're absolutely worthless! Do you really think Lils loves you? Heh, no you're just some pity project. She doesn't really like you at all. If she had to make a choice between Nate and you who do you think she'd choose? Some loser of a twit or the **_**savior of the Wizarding World**_**. **

**You're wrong. Mum loves me.**

**Heh. James scoffed. If she really loved you, why would she leave you here? She remembers what used to happen. She didn't care then and she doesn't care now.**

**You're wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong. You have to be.**

**Keep telling yourself that, but no one cares. James left as Harry rocked back and forth, sobbing.**

**He's right, Mum, doesn't care. I should have already known. She always loved Nathan more, why should now be any different? **

**No. I won't let her turn her back on me. I'll show her that she should love me. I'll earn it.**

**.**

**.**

**It was Christmas day. Harry had done everything he could to endear himself to Lily. He loved her and she would come to love him, too. One day.**

**"Scabbers has gotten real thin since bein' here," Ron was telling Nathan as the two waited for Lily to come out of the master bedroom. **

**"Well, let's take a look see, then shall we?" James said, holding his hands out for Scabbers.**

**Ron pulled him out of his pocket, struggling because Scabbers was thrashing. **

**As Ron reached over to hand off Scabbers, James' eyes widened. "Peter."**

**.**

**.**

**To any reviewers, I'm writing this for purely my own enjoyment. There's one thing to give constructive criticism and quite another to be rude. If you really hate it that much, there's a little button called "BACK" that will allow you to leave. It's not like I'm forcing you to keep reading.**

**Sorry about the ranting, I do like to hear from my readers. I just don't enjoy being insulted.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 11: Damn Rat

Year Three Part Two

Also, it's been pointed out to mean that Archos actually means "Master" but since I don't want to confuse anyone, or myself, I'm just going to keep the name.

WARNING- This chapter contains character death and non-con

.

.

_Last Time:_

_"Scabbers has gotten real thin since bein' here," Ron was telling Nathan as the two waited for Lily to come out of the master bedroom. _

_"Well, let's take a look see, then shall we?" James said, holding his hands out for Scabbers._

_Ron pulled him out of his pocket, struggling because Scabbers was thrashing. _

_As Ron reached over to hand off Scabbers, James' eyes widened. "Peter."_

_._

.

A moment of tense silence passed. No one could move, even Peter stopped struggling. Then, James lunged. "Come here you filthy rat!"

James tackled Ron in his desperate attempt to grab Peter. Ron's hand fell open and Peter leaped free from his previous flesh prison. James hazel eyes widened as Peter started to run, "No, I-I..."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry cried as Nathan just sat, watching Peter escape.

"Ha, ha. Great job, Harry!" James yelled triumphant, pushing himself up despite Ron's grunts of pain. Still lost in "his" triumph, James crushed Harry against him in a rough hug. Unfortunately, the hug broke Harry's concentration, causing the spell to fail.

Peter once again started to scamper away.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Lily demanded, coming into the living room, clad in her bath robe.

"Lils, get out of here!" James warned Lily, running to her side. "Take Nathan and leave!"

"Why? What is going on here?" Lily asked, eyes blinking in confusion.

"Colloportus!" Harry cried sealing all the doors, sealing all Peter's chances of escape.

"Harry! What on Earth is going on?"

"Listen Lils," James panted, hazel eyes scouring for a brown rat. "Peter is here. He was pretending to be just a normal pet and he's-he's Scabbers, Ron's rat."

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed, searching for the rat like everyone else.

"There he is!" Nathan exclaimed. "Over by Harry!"

Peter, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere in his rat form, shifted back. Right behind Harry.

He pressed his wand against Harry's side. Sweat beads rolled in great company down his face. "Ba-back offff," Peter warned. "Or-or-or I'll-I'll kill him!" Despite his stutter, his eyes showed how real the threat was.

James gave a little snort of derision. "You went for the wrong twin. If you really wanted us to just let you go, you should've threatened Nate. I won't let you get away for him, Peter." James said, hazel eyes deadly serious, wand rolling in his hand.

"James!" Lily said, outraged.

"What, Lils? You know Nate's more important!" Even during this dire situation, Nathan puffed up at being called important.

"I don't care. I don't care if Nate's the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is _my baby, too! And I won't let that filthy rat hurt him!" Lily looked over at Peter, green eyes glowing with rage and fear. (mostly rage of course, after all it is just Peter!)_

_Peter adjusted his grip. He grabbed Harry's waist and used him like a human shield while pointing his wand at Lily. Peter's coarse nails bit harshly into Harry's flesh and a tiny whimper escaped him. He had been brought up by his parent's stories of the filthy traitor who betrayed them to Voldemort, so he was terrified. From their stories, Harry had developed a fear of Pettigrew almost as much as his fear of Voldemort._

_Hearing Harry's whimper, Lily snapped. Her rage broke free and like an eagle or a mother bear, she leaped forward to crush whoever was threatening her cub._

_"Avada Kedarva."_

_The spell, so similar to the color of Lily's eyes, struck her between the eyes. And she fell. Her body hitting the floor with a thud._

_"Lils!" _

_"Mum!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_Three voices cried in unison. Three voices crouched down in unison. Three people cried in unison, while one rat slipped away._

_._

_._

_Harry sat numbly. He just watched the casket, his mother's final home, ignoring the body inside of it. He didn't want to remember his Mum as a pale, cold corpse. No, he wanted to think of her beautiful red hair, her sparkling green eyes that he inherited._

_Right now his Mum's sister was at the casket. Her pale bluish eyes held sadness and indecision in them. Suddenly, her face screwed up in anger. "Freak!" she spit at the casket and fled the funeral home, tears making their way quickly down her face. Her obese family lumbering behind her._

_James-father?- sat beside him. He had been strangely obsessed recently with keeping Harry near him. Harry wasn't really sure why, but he had sworn to find out. As of now, he was content to absorb the attention his father was paying him._

_Nathan wasn't here. He was over at the Burrow. After the shock of Lily's death wore off for him, he snapped right back to normal. Harry wasn't sure if he could ever forgive him for that. He had mailed Daphne and Luna but asked them not to come. He wanted today to just be about his mother, about his family, not his crushes. They hadn't been happy, but had agreed, knowing they shouldn't force themselves onto him._

_The priest started talking. Lily had wanted a Christian funeral despite her separation from the muggle world, she never really gave up her beliefs. _

_Harry zoned out. What could this man, who never even met Lily, say about her?_

_._

_._

_James and Harry stood at the side of the casket. It was about to be closed and dropped into the Earth. Lily's pale face looked up at the sky, but her once bright green eyes were now closed and dull. _

_"Come on, James." Harry said quietly. "She'd want us to remember her for her life, not as this."_

_James let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. Come on, let's get home. I'll make spaghetti." His large hand rested on Harry's shoulder as he led him away._

_._

_._

_Harry stared blankly at the roof of his room. It was the night of the funeral and he couldn't sleep. How did this happen? Why couldn't she have-have done something else? Harry logically knew that there wasn't really much else she could've done as he had made an excellent shield from all hexes. But he missed her and emotions cloud logical thought._

_Next door, Nathan's snores rang loud and echoing through the house. A very typical noise. But then, Harry heard the stairs creak. He frowned, confused. Why would his father be coming upstairs?_

_The shuffling footsteps came nearer and nearer. They stopped outside his door. _

_Harry seized up. Was his father actually coming to comfort him? His heart swelled with a hope that had refused to die even after all this time._

_The door creaked open._

_Yes. Yes._

_The footsteps were crossing his room._

_Yes. He was coming. He would make him feel better, he had too._

_The bedsprings creaked as James sat down. "Harry?" he whispered._

_Harry pushed his head up from under the covers, green eyes lighting upon hazel. _

_James ran his hand down Harry's face, a soft caress. _

_Was that normal? Harry thought so. Maybe._

_"Such beautiful eyes. Like hers." Alcohol clung to his breath._

_Unease climbed beneath Harry's skin. His mind screaming; be careful, be careful, be ready to run._

_James wrapped a hand around his head, keeping him from moving his head._

_"Dad, don't," Harry whispered, unsure of what he was going to do, but not liking it regardless._

_"Shh," he murmured, his other hand holding Harry's jaw. "Shh," he repeated, his lips inches from Harry's. His hazel eyes unfocused._

_James leaned forward suddenly and violently pushed their lips together. Caught unaware, James slid his tongue without resistance into Harry's mouth._

_Fortunately, James didn't go any further. After the kiss, he laid down by Harry, pulling him against him. Repeating, "Like hers. Like hers. Like hers."_

_._

_._

_I'm sorry. Truly. I really hated having to kill Lily and with what happened with James. However, I do have a reason. It was pointed out to me that Daphne and Luna and Harry's relationship is pretty weak and I've always found the overcoming adversity strengthens ties, so..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry if I made anyone really angry._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Twelve: Is Something Wrong?

Year Three Part Three

.

.

About last chapter I felt the need to clarify what I posted before. The incest will not continue for very long and it won't ever be graphic or extreme. James did what he did because he's not ready to let Lily go and Harry looks very similar to Lily in my story, combine that with alcohol and being out of his mind with grief...I think it's believable. Plus it was meant to kill all of Harry's last hopes about his father, so I can set him up with a new family. I'm not saying I'm excusing James' behavior or anything but I"m just trying to show a little what he was thinking. Plus, James has never really cared about Harry before so why would he care what this is doing to him? It will never be graphic because it's not even going to last too long. By the end of chapter 13 Harry will be moving on from the Potter family.

Second, I'm terribly sorry about Lily's death but she is going to be motivation for him later.

Thanks for reading and sorry if I creeped anyone out.

.

.

This chapter is going to be entirely in Ollivander's perspective and is set during Christmas break

.

.

I was bent over my work bench, sweat brewing on my forehead. I was trying to focus on making the wand, as it was a tricky one, but my mind kept wandering to my apprentice. He had sent me a letter asking me not to attend his mother's funeral. Of course, I went anyway. Only a young fool would believe that he actually wanted us to stay away!

Hiding in the corner, I watched my apprentice. He seemed numb and it worried me greatly. He was such a nice young lad and I didn't want this to break him. He's strong but no ones invincible.

One thing I found curious was his father's behavior. Harry's never made it a secret that he and his father didn't get along to say the least. But his father was acting quite...queer. Never would I have expected James to act like that, regardless of his wife's death or not.

The door creaked open. Looking up, I saw my apprentice standing in the doorway. There were bags under his eyes and his pale skin seemed to shine from the sunlight. He kept looking to his right and fidgeted. Something was wrong. I knew that it couldn't just be his mother's death doing this to him. "Hello, Harry. Come on back here!" I called.

He nodded his head jerkily and came, obediently.

Yep, something was definitely wrong. He would never come in and not crack a joke or do anything _obediently_.

Drawing him into a hug, he stiffened. His behavior was worrying. I wonder if James did something. "You alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

He bit his lip, indecision hiding in his emerald green eyes. "Can I stay with you for the rest of Christmas break?"

"Of course!" I said immediately. I would never force him to stay with those awful Potters. God, I can still remember when they came into my shop. Ugh. At least Lily got better over time, it seemed to me that James got worse...

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I asked, unknowingly echoing what Lily said to him once.

His eyes teared up. "Why'd she have to die? I would give anything to have her alive again."

I pulled him into a hug again, making small relaxing noises. At first he had stiffened but slowly his muscles unwound and he buried his head into my chest.

"I hate him. I hate him. I wish he were dead for what he did to her. For what he did to me."

We stood there for about three minutes. I just rubbed circles in his back, soothing him. He didn't cry, but the misery was so palpable in his face, I knew he needed this.

Suddenly he pulled back, his green eyes aflame with determination. "I want to finish my project. I will make that filthy rat and his damned master pay for her death."

I wasn't surprised. I had already seen this coming the moment he stepped into my shop. No matter what he wanted to do, though, I would support him. "Come on then, Harry."

I led him down to the basement where we had been working. One day, Harry had asked if wand makers could make other tools or weapons besides wands. I had to admit that I had never tried, but the idea of making something new, of reinventing wand making forever spurred us to start the project.

Harry had wanted to make a simple dagger, but I, of course, had turned down that idea. I knew it was grandiose, but I couldn't resist from trying to make a stiletto. (1)

We toiled and toiled for the rest of Christmas break, making his weapon. It still wasn't quite finished, but Harry had to return to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Come on, Harry. You haven't done anything fun during break. I insist we go to the park."

"Why would I want to look at a bunch of birds?" He asked, cracking a rare smile. He had yet to tell me the real reason he was bothered, but I'd find out. I always do.

"Because I insist that you come. Now, here's your shoes and coat. I'll go get some muggle money." As I left, I heard him sigh and drag his shoes to himself. A small smile lit up my face. He knows its no use to argue, I suppose.

.

.

"What is this?" Harry asked, looking bemusedly at the roller coasters and ferris wheels.

"This, my dear boy, is called an amusement park." I said slowly, looking at him concernedly.

"Ha, ha. I know what it is, _Olive_. I was merely asking what we are doing here?"

"To have fun, of course. Now come on!" I shouted in a manner eerily resembling Xenophilius Lovegood.

Laughing like loons, ignoring the looks we were getting. I finally got Harry to forget, even for a moment, whatever was bothering him, and just have fun.

.

.

After dropping Harry off at Platform 9 and 3/4, I headed home to write a note.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am writing this in concern of Harry. He has been acting very strangely during Christmas break, beyond his mother's death. I would just pop in, but you didn't seem to like that last time. For some reason...Anyway, please watch him. I don't want him to do anything foolish or get hurt. Please try and find out what's wrong with him._

_Thanks,_

_Ollivander_

_._

_._

_(1) a stiletto is a short dagger that is used for stabbing, it was mentioned in chapter nine_

_A link to Harry's stiletto can be found on my authors page_


End file.
